Lost and found
by Kriscia
Summary: Muchas veces se sintió perdido pero logró encontrar el camino gracias a que ella siempre estuvo allí para él...


_Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí les traigo un pequeño oneshot, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** aplicado**  
**_

* * *

**Lost and found**

Se encontraba en la tranquilidad de su apartamento, sentado y mirando por la ventana mientras tomaba un poco.

Estaba algo pensativo pero no era porque algo le estuviese generando algún problema, al contrario, era porque había podido superarlos a pesar de los diferentes niveles que poseían esas dificultades, unas mayores que otras pero la gran mayoría ya superadas.

Había estado muy tenso días y tiempo atrás, tuvo mucho que hacer: interpretaciones, comerciales, sesiones de fotografía, en fin, mucho trabajo y poco tiempo, lo cual le había quitado mucho las energías pero lo que más le había preocupado era el papel que debía interpretar como _Cain Heel_, ese papel que en cierto modo le recordaba su doloroso pasado y uno difícil de superar.

Tener que recordar aquel doloroso suceso ya por sí solo era duro, ahora tener que interpretarlo lo era aún más por el temor de que 'Kuon' surgiera de nuevo y consiguiera herir a alguien más, si eso pasaba, no podría superarlo. Pero lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo y apoyo sobre todas las cosas por parte de Kyoko, ella desde aquella ocasión en el que el presidente Takarada la asignó como su 'talismán', muchas cosas en él cambiaron.

Al principio dudó que ella pudiera ayudarlo realmente, por ello había desistido de la idea del presidente pero al final no pudo deshacerse de ella, con ella a su lado en cierto modo se sentía seguro y tenía un poco de confianza en que podría controlarlo, de todas formas tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de muchos, por su propio bien…

Ahora que había dedicado tiempo a reflexionar un poco sobre su vida como actor y que lo pensaba bien, ella había estado apoyándolo desde un principio – desde que se conocieron –, debía admitir que en el inicio de todo, no le agradaba en absoluto por su razón para entrar a ese mundo en el que él pertenecía pero con el tiempo fue conociéndola y viendo la clase de persona que era ella realmente.

Fue poco a poco que fue aceptando esa razón que tenía y a la vez, viendo cómo esa razón se transformaba en otra de mucho más peso, algo que iba completamente con ella, saber que ahora lo hacía para que Kyoko pudiera encontrarse consigo misma. Kyoko era alguien para admirar por completo, siendo una simple chica de instituto, prácticamente sin algún talento definido o notorio pero ella sorprendió a cualquiera que esperara menos o nada de sí misma de la mejor forma que había.

Primeramente interpretando el papel de aquella chica rica Choko, llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes, luego como aquel ángel que interpretó para el PV de Fuwa Sho, en aquel papel de Myo con el que revolucionó _Dark Moon, _el papel de Natsu que él mismo ayudó a crear – de cierto modo – y del cual quedó sorprendido por ver la interpretación de ella.

Habían muchos más papeles que había interpretado pero el que generó un poco más de asombro fue el de Setsu, como había dicho en un principio, no había necesitado del apoyo de ese personaje ya que por sí solo estaba bien pero en cuanto comenzó a trabajar con ella, su visión de las cosas cambió. Su inseguridad fue creciendo conforme avanzaba el tiempo y tuviese que adentrarse en ese personaje que se le había asignado.

No estaba seguro si sería capaz de interpretarlo bien con la incertidumbre que poseía al pensar en su pasado, no quería llegar a ser el asesino que fue antes, ese pasado que ha tratado de olvidar por sobre todas las cosas pero que a la vez no debía.

No debía hacerlo, bien lo sabía pero ahora que ella estaba ahí, a su lado, no estaba muy seguro si lo podría mantener presente, ya una vez Kyoko lo hizo olvidarse de ello, por eso no podía tenerla a su lado mientras ejecutara su papel, razón por la cual llevaba siempre ese reloj que le recordaba todo lo sucedido pero tampoco podía hacerse la idea de estar ahora sin ella.

Muchas veces, aunque fuera difícil de creer para el gran Tsuruga Ren, se sintió perdido, sin saber qué hacer, como en aquella ocasión en la que no tenía su celular a mano para ayudarse con el baile que desconocía pero aún así, ahí se encontraba Kyoko – sin que él lo supiera – ayudándole en lo que pudiera.

La vez que se encontraba a solas, sentado en las gradas tratando de aprenderse las líneas que no lograba memorizar para el papel que debía interpretar, nuevamente ella estuvo ahí para ayudarlo. Y ahora con su personaje de Cain Heel, todo lo que tuvo que afrontar durante su papel y las partes en las que perdió el control por completo, aún así Kyoko se mantuvo a su lado, lo ayudó a controlar ese ser que intentó apoderarse de él mismo en esas ocasiones.

Definitivamente el presidente Takarada había tenido razón completamente, ella había sido su talismán, no sólo desde que la asignó como su hermana, sino desde mucho tiempo atrás. Kyoko había demostrado ser una chica completamente diferente a las demás que había conocido anteriormente, ella a pesar de ser menor que él, ha demostrado tener mucha más madurez que cualquier otra persona que haya estado a su lado, por esa misma razón y por otras ella se convirtió en alguien importante para Ren.

No sólo era su aprendiz, su compañera de trabajo, sino algo que iba más allá de una simple amistad, era algo más sentimental para él aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo.

Sonrió en el momento en que pensó en ello, a pesar de que le era difícil hacerlo, lo reconocía también, era un paso menos que avanzar.

Con esa clase de pensamientos, lograba perderse un poco en su mente pero esperaba que ella lo ayudara nuevamente a encontrarse, como lo hizo anteriormente…

* * *

_Bueno, esto es todo, quería algo más pero no me salió más pero estoy conforme con esto._

_Voy a seguir trabajando en otras historias, esperando que salgan más._

_Será hasta la próxima, así que nos leemos..._


End file.
